


Morning Routine

by Aridette



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux is a morning person, Kylo Ren not so much.<br/>Although different in many aspects, they easily fall into a comfortable routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [KyluxSoftKinks](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com)  
> First posted [here](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com/post/146340192601/im-afraid-this-isnt-any-one-prompt-specifically)

It doesn’t matter how many times it has happened before. The sight of Kylo Ren, peacefully asleep in his bed, takes his breath away.  
Turned towards him, his face relaxed, dark curls spread out around his face in a perfect mockery of a halo, and the steady rise and fall of his chest.  
There is nothing he would rather wake up to.

Hux can’t bring himself to wake the other up yet. It’s sentimental and unbefitting a leader of the First Order, but he never can. Not when it is so rare for Ren to truly relax.

Instead he sneaks out of bed, makes himself a caf and gets to work.  
He is most productive in the early hours of the day, when the quiet is only disrupted by the steady hum of the ship’s engines below. In any case, Ren wouldn’t wake for another hour at least. That should give him plenty of time to go through the authorization requests that would have piled up over night, when most of the maintenance was happening.

Later, his second mug of caf in hand he stands in the door to the bedroom and watches.  
Slowly, Ren’s arm reaches for his partner in the empty space beside him, patting the sheets and finding them cold.  
He doesn’t tense up, doesn’t seem bothered that Hux isn’t there. It’s not unusual after all.  
If anything, it is a sign that it is time to wake up.  
  
Hux wished he could stay asleep long enough to wake up to this. To warm hands and strong arms pulling him closer, holding him tight but ever-gentle. To Ren nuzzling his face against his chest in his attempts to get even closer to Hux.   
But a lifetime in the military service have made it impossible for Hux to stay idle. Once he is awake, he needs to find something to do, even if it is just going through reports on his datapad.  
He hates himself for it every time Ren wakes up alone.  
The other man remains unperturbed by it, however.   
He knows. He understands.  
Hux is sure of it.

Ren’s eyes flutter open in the dim light of the bedroom. He blinks a few more times, taking deeper breaths now, before his eyes settle on Hux.  
His sleepy smile and an outstretched arm grabbing for Hux in mid-air break the General’s resolve. Too easily, perhaps, but he can’t bring himself to care.  
  
He sets the mug aside and gets back on the bed beside Ren, who promptly pulls him into his arms.  
“G'morning,” he mumbles sleepily, face pressed against the soft fabric of Hux’s shirt.  
“Good morning,” Hux whispers in turn, not yet ready to disturb the silence. He can’t help but smile as he cards a hand through Ren’s sleep-mussed locks, takes a deep breath of the calming scent that he has come to associate with the knight.  
  
Ren presses into the touch, craving every caress as though his life depended on it. On Hux’s supply of gentle touches. On the little kisses pressed against his hair.

Hux knows it is a silly notion, not likely to hold any truth.  
But he would trade these quiet moments for nothing in the universe.


End file.
